Several tissues incorporate methyl groups from S-adenosylmethionine into nonpolar lipids. These products include fatty acid methyl esters, ubiquinone, and methylated thiols. The enzymatic methylation of fatty acids occurs in cell membranes, including plasma membranes, and is prominent in secretory organs such as lung and parotid.